ALPHA MALE
by 494dwangel
Summary: When one particular fandom prays, they can expect to be listened or the time Cas mixed up fiction with reality...


**ALPHA MALE...**

Dean was laying on his bed, back to the headboard, as he watched Dr. Sexy's latest episode. This had been his opportunity to indulge in his guilty pleasure because Sam was out getting dinner and Castiel had disappeared without explanation, to god only knew where.

Dean sighed as one of the hot nurses started making out with the doctor. If only he had such luck as the doctor. Seriously, the guy made out with the entire female cast every other minute. Frustrated, Dean was about to make good use of his alone-time when Cas appeared in the middle of the motel room near his bed. _Damn_, was the first thought that crossed the hunter's mind. 'Hey Cas, what's up?' He said instead.

'Hello Dean.' Cas solemnly replied. 'Nothing is up.' He added, looking at the ceiling.

'I know...I meant...you know, where'd you go?' Dean tried to explain, flailing his arms in the process.

Cas tilted his head in his confused manner. 'I don't understand what you mean, Dean.'

'Clearly.' Dean snorted. He sat up and changed the channel to something more decent and less soft-porn. 'I meant, you know when you left before, where did you go?' He clarified, slightly annoyed by the angel's lack of understanding.

'Oh.' Cas started to blush as though remembering something.

'What do you mean 'oh'? Well, aren't you gonna tell me?' Dean demanded, now feeling angry. He didn't want to acknowledge it but the angel blushing had piqued his curiosity about where the angel had been.

Cas' eyes widened then he looked down before starting to play with his trench coat. 'I heard a lot of prayers being directed towards me by the mention of my name so I listened closely and then I heard your name being mentioned with mine in all those prayers. I decided to investigate because I did not know of the source. It was hard to pin-point the exact location in the world so I thought I should find the cause instead.' He explained, timidly.

'What did you find out?' Dean barked out, panicked that the world was talking about them together.

Seeing the worry in Dean and the tension in his body, Cas moved closer to Dean's bed and sat down near his charge. Hoping their closeness would calm and reassure the hunter, he leaned closer towards him. 'There is nothing to worry about. An organisation called E!Online is gathering information on who people think is the Alpha Male for 2013 and have given people a few characters to choose from and vote for them using the computer. Of course, Chuck's followers do not know we are real and so when they talk about us I receive the prayers.'

'Son of a bitch. What stage are we on? Is Sammy in this contest?' Dean asked impatiently. He was gonna have to check this out.

Cas got quiet for a moment before he sadly stated. 'Sam is no longer in the contest. He got less votes than me so he was left out in the last round.' Cas waited for Dean to curse at him but surprisingly the hunter just nodded in understanding. 'It is down to the final four and we are pitted against some young men. They have many supporters. I have no chance against the man who is my opponent.' He continued after his hesitation.

Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder. 'Hey look at me.' When he had the angel's eyes locked to his own he continued. 'We are gonna win this. We will be the last two standing. People can organise voting parties, give pity votes or whatever, we will still win. We fought and won against the Devil, we saved the whole damn world twice, this is nothing. We are winning. That is it. I have decided I will start voting now and you can apply your angel mojo and multiply those votes.' Dean grinned, jumping off the bed to go to Sam's bag to grab his laptop.

Cas' eyes twinkled with unshed tears of happiness. 'We will be the alpha male couple now.'

Dean nearly dropped the laptop, hearing the angel's happy statement.

**A/N; I know this is extremely insane but I thought if I write about E!Online's Alpha Male Madness 2013 here, then most fandom will see this... It getting close to final and its down to final 4 and misha/cas and jensen/dean can seriously have a destiel showdown in final if we as the gr8 SPNFamily fandom all vote like crazy and get others to do it too... normally i wouldn't care but Jensen won this every time they did it so I want him to keep the title or give it to Cas lol... anyway, its not everyday you get a chance to have both cas/dean in final against each other...i am sure if i can write a fanfic about it, you guys can click the button and vote for them...virtual destiel feels to you all xxx keep voting...SPN has to win (sam girls pls make your big B win so dont think ur vote doesn't count)**


End file.
